


Please Don't turn off the Lights

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creepy, Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, F/F, I like scary stories, Random - Freeform, Scary, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: scary or creepy stories since it's my favorite genre. Don't like don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write my fanfictions for myself then share them.

It was almost 3am if I want to catch the show I had to hurry up and get my ass down there. It is two something in the morning, pretty late I know, but if I want to catch the show I got to be there by three. The place only hosts their special dances at that hour. Noatak’s is the only real place in town where you can get a good drink and see a great show. Honestly I never thought of myself as the type to enjoy a place like that, but this is who I am now.

I took out my members only remote and proceeded to park in the hidden guest parking space. Noa’s is a pretty exclusive club. Not just anyone knows about the place and it’s pretty tough to get into. I mean there is a $20,000 yuan membership charge before you can even step foot in the damn place. It’s pretty pricey to get in and it doesn’t get any cheaper. The place has some of the best and most expensive liquor known to man served there. Hell! They even have personal chiefs that will make you whatever the hell you want and serve it too you as you watch the show. All for an additional “fee”. However, the truth is I don’t give a flying monkey’s tail about all that. I just came tonight to see… _her_ ”.

I had heard rumors of a club so exclusive that the Earth Queen herself wouldn’t have been granted entrance. I of course I had always dismissed them. It wasn’t until my ex-boyfriend Mako told me about the place that I had learned of its existence. He told me that he had been working on a case to bring down the place and that the info he had gathered had placed the club somewhere in the downtown district of Republic City. Mako and I had been good friends for years, and even after the break up a few months ago we still to this day remain good friends. This is why when Mako approached me about helping him with this case I agreed. Together we had dug up every bit of info we could muster and decided to check out various locations to a club no one apparently knew how to find. We both had nearly given up on the search after all our tips turned up empty. It wasn’t until one day when I had gotten a lead about a possible man who could tell me the actual location of the place that I finally made a real break.

Through some help from a certain slim ball called Shin I was able to arrange a meeting with a man who was part owner of the establishment. Word was only the richest most powerful men and women were granted entrance and I seemed to fit the bill. I told Mako that I was meeting up with someone who could give us a possible location of the place, but he’d have to sit tight till I came back with a full report. Mako didn’t get his hopes up considering he had known Shin in what he referred to as his “past life” and didn’t think anything he had to say meant much. Still, even with doubt I followed up with Shin’s lead. It was a simple plan really. Find out where the place was, check it out, get out, and tip Mako off. He’d get bumped up to lead detective and I’d get to help out my friend and city. Unfortunately that isn’t how it worked out.

Shin was telling the truth all right. The man I meet at the park turned out to be none other than Councilman Tarrlok! Saying I was taken back by the revelation was an understatement. The man sworn to take care of our precious city was corrupting it. I knew Tarrlok was a very powerful man in the city. I knew I had to be very wary of him. One slip up and it could be all over. If he caught on I was working with the police Ravaa knows what could have happened to me.

………..

**Flashback~**

_“Hum. So you’re the one who has been inquiring about my club”_ Tarrlok questioned with his right brow raised.

_“Yes. I replied. I have heard stories of….”_

_“…And that is exactly what they are Ms. Sato! Stories.”_ He interrupted.

I didn’t have time for bullshit. I knew he was playing dumb, but I didn’t give a shit. I knew I had no time for games. Mako was running out of time. If he didn’t solve the case soon and close down that disgusting place ASAP he would be taken off the case. The very case that could make his career. We may no longer have been dating, but the force means everything to him, and I wasn’t going to let my friend down. Not again…

 _“Look Tarrlok. It’s no secret I have dated women before. Hell I think all of Republic City knows that. I got the money and I got some time. Tell me where the club is located and you’ll have Republic City’s wealthiest as a loyal customer. We got a deal? Or should I take my business elsewhere?”_ I said rather impatiently.

Tarrlok’s face seemed to display sighs of annoyance and distrust. Right when he began to open up his mouth and probably tell me to get lost I pulled out a huge wad of cash immediately changing the look on his face into one of a terrible glee.

He took the money then demanded I hand over my cell phone and anything I could use to track the place down or prove of it’s existence. The first time I went to the club I was blindfold and taken around in circles in Tarrlok’s personal vehicle. At first I immediately disagreed, fearing he’d take my money and do away with me, but he assured me I would be fine. I just hadn’t earned his trust yet, and he wanted to make sure I didn’t know the location just yet in fear I’d divulge the information to the police. That made sense I guess. Still I made a mental note to be on my guard in case anything went down.

The sounds of Sato-mobiles and the hussle and bussle of the city’s night life could be heard less and less as time passed. It felt like such a long ride before we finally stopped and I was lead out of Tarrlok’s car.

 _“Go ahead miss Sato take off that blind fold, I’m sure you don’t want to mess up that pretty little hair of yours now do you? I mean you clearly take such good care of it.”_ He said as he whispered in my ear and breathed in my scent deeply beside me.

I reacted quickly ripping off the blind fold as I backed away from the man in sheer disgust. Tarrlok that fucking sleaze. It took me a moment to realize something was wrong. Seriously wrong. My eyes grew 3x’s there normal size and I began to shake. I took a quick look around at my surroundings. Where was the club?! It wasn’t here. He dragged me out to the middle of nowhere. It was a big fucking empty field. There was no club here. I had been fucking tricked! And just as I came to the realization of this the councilman opened up his blue coat and reached into the breast pocket.

…………..

 _“This is it huh. I’m going to die in the middle of a fucking field. No! Not if I can help it.”_ I thought.

I quickly pulled back and gave the son of a bitch a strong roadhouse kick before he could even pull out his weapon. Tarrlok was on the ground in seconds. I was about to make a break for his wheels when he shouted at me…

_“What the Flameo is wrong with you! I was just pulling out the remote I had in my pocket.”_

_“What? But I…”_ I never got to finish my sentence because Tarrlok had pressed the remote’s button unveiling a secret tunnel to what more than likely lead to the place me and Mako had been long searching for.

…….

The tunnel lead to an underground warehouse that looked rather industrial, but I didn’t care about the décor, I was there for the show. That’s what everyone in that place was there for. I had heard rumors about where they got their dancers, but I paid them no mind. Although Mako also knew about these rumors he was more concerned with busting the place for being the most famous unlicensed club in Republic City then following up on some bullshit story about the dancer’s legendary origins thanks to a man with certain “gifts”.

As I entered I was stopped by the first security check point where I was frisked, asked to hand over any electronic devices, and then had to go through a metal detector. At the second one I was again frisked and then required to give them my id to keep until I finished a membership packet were I filled in my name, stated my employment, my take home salary and lastly my last four digits of my social. This was to verify I was who I clamed to be and not a cop. To which I thought really? There was one last check point I had to go through was where I turned in my membership packet, got back my id, and payed the membership fee before I even got to step foot in the club. Once we passed the check points Tarrlok and I reached an area with a huge metal door surrounded with arm guards. I tried to remain stoic as fear ran threw me. What kind of club was this place? As I walked in I took note of the amazing bar to the left filled with some of the best Fire Nation whiskey I had to try. In the center were many small elegant tables with men and women young and old drinking laughing and enjoying the sight of the most beautiful women I had ever seen dancing both elegantly and sensually at the same time. It was amazing really.

I expected the place to be sleazy full of women deeming themselves for cash while a bunch of horny men threw money at them, but no. The place was a very classy establishment. It was far from what I had expected. What puzzled me at the time was with all the money the place raked in surely they could afford to get a license and become legit. Something wasn’t right. The place didn’t seem to be doing anything illegal. So why was this place so secretive and underground? Why were they trying to keep this business from being discovered? Why was there so much security? There were 3 security check points before you even got to step point in the place. There were armed guards at almost every corner. It seemed going to the club brought out more questions than answers.

It was at that moment a silly little idea passed through my head. What if the stories about the place where true? What if…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a man with dark hair, blue eyes, and rather light skin went up stage prompting the dancers to leave so he could address the audience.

 _“Hello everyone. As most of you know I am part owner of this fine establishment. I am here to inform you that tonight we have a new guest, and as such we have to restate what the rules are in order to continue on with are usual schedule. As such, this place is under strict watch by our security team. All electronic devices are not allowed. This means no cell phone, no cameras, nothing. Remember we know who you are so if word gets out about our little set up here, we’ll know who to blame.”_ The man said as he glared over in my direction before turning and leaving allowing a new set of dancers to take the stage.

It was around 1am when a man with dark amber eyes and a shaved head came up to me with a few of his armed friends. I had been sitting at the bar enjoying a drink contemplating what the heck was actually going on in this place when the men from the check points earlier came up to me.

 _“Show’s over it’s time to clear out.”_ He huffed. It was all so strange. What kind of club closed its door at 1am? Why was I the only one being asked to leave? What was going on? It just didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly Tarrlok appeared beside them smiling wickedly.

_“It’s okay men. Miss Sato can be trusted. After all she’s a part of the family now. We can trust her with family secrets. It’s not like she’s going to blab everything to I don’t know let’s say her sickly father back at her estate the one who spends many nights alone…_

My eyes widened as Tarrlok continued to speak _._

 _…She knows everyone here comes from very powerful and respected families she wouldn’t want to cross her friends here.”_ He smirked. _“Now normally we skip the 3 o’ clock show when we initially welcome someone new to the family but I know we can trust Ms. Sato here.”_ He gestured to her. Soon Tarrlok left as quickly as he came, then lights dimmed, and a spot light appeared on the stage as a single dancer came out on stage.

All I could do was gasp. The rumors they were true!

….

I never told Mako about what I saw that night. I couldn’t. I would have been putting my father in danger. I couldn’t risk it. I had already lost my mother when I was young I couldn't lose my dad too.

Not long after my visits the case was dropped. The place became a place of urban legend, of tales parents told their children to warn them of unknown dangers or teach them some sort of lesson.

It was almost 3am if I want to catch the show I had to hurry up and get my ass down there. It is two something in the morning, pretty late I know, but if I want to catch the show I got to be there by three. The place only hosts their special dances at that hour.

I sit at bar waiting for her. She was a new girl already been here all of three days, but I knew she wouldn’t last. None of them did. I had to see her. She was different I had never laid my eyes on anyone quite like her. She was the reason I kept coming back.

Soon 3 am rolls around and the lights dim as the spot light focuses on the center stage and a beautiful dark beat begins. She walks on stage clad in only a blue bikini. The color blue seems to suit her. I can’t help but notice her pale mocha skin looking more worn then before. Her once taught muscles are beginning to dim over shadowing her once muscular yet feminine physique. This time her mouth is covered by a light blue golden sparkled face veil instead of the usual dark blue.

I can smell her from here and by the looks of her I can tell she wouldn’t last long.

She moves slow and sluggish dancing to the beat arms almost flailing, legs dragging, head bobbing, hips rolling entrancing me.

The music picks up the pace and so does she. Her hips roll quicker in time as her smell becomes more apparent to other patrons causing them to get up and leave. They can’t stand it and truthfully neither can I. I almost gag but can’t help but move closer to the stage. She dances faster moving to the beat dancing her arms reaching out towards the heavens as her body rolls back.

_Pieces of short brown hair falls to the ground._

She spins faster and faster moving quicker and quicker her hips gyrate faster and faster.

_Pieces of loose skin begin to fall off._

She sheds her clothing sensually and rapidly bending over before taking her top off.

_Clouded eyes seem to stare back at me._

She drops to the floor quickly and twists herself back up as she makes one final spin. Stopping facing away from the audience and me before finally dropping her face veil turning to look back at me. She was missing the bottom half of her face.

She stood still for a moment and a round of applause broke free. The puppet master walks out on to the stage and informs us this is Blue’s last show she wasn’t very fresh anymore.

She was my favorite dancer. I suppose it didn’t matter now, Noatak took her off the stage as he brought the next one in. This one was much taller he had dark spikey hair and wore a red scarf. He had been gone all of two days it was an accident of some sort, the officer’s pistol accidently discharged while on patrol. Poor Mako I guess he found the place he was looking for after all. It made me wonder if I’d end up here someday. It would serve me right. I felt so sorry for him as he moved to the beat. Maybe someday I would find myself here an empty shell forced to participate. It doesn’t matter though I am alone now, my father he too soon left me. I suppose if I ended up in this place at least I wouldn’t be alone for a while. I'd dance just like Blue had in a dance just for the dead.


End file.
